Luce
Luce is a Youtaite that has been active since 2015. He mainly sings in Japanese and English, and covers mainly Love Live and video game songs. His voice is high and has a powerful, bright tone to it, and can be described as cute and passionate. He can utilize a softness to his voice as shown in his Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru No? cover, showing his versatility. His most popular cover is a cover of Tidal Rush from Splatoon. Luce is also a producer and composes his own songs, as well as VOCALOID songs(see his page on the VOCALOID Lyrics Wikia) As of January 13, 2019, covers on his channel are sung under the name of the virtual idol Lucina Kanashiro, and he has discontinued singing under the name "Luce" with the exception of collabs.Pinned comment on this video. "From now on, covers on my channel will be sung by Shina~ There won't be any covers under the name of "Luce" with the exception of collabs, and maybe someday in the future...﻿" Affiliations and Collaboration ProjectsHis collaboration projects can be found in his playlist. # Suzuran Castle (MTFCB'17) # Damn You Len (YTI#E-1) # Totally Not Apollo (MCF17) # Love League (HRRCB) # IXIIL(EDB) # Night Mode Productions # UTAxHIME # fe:INSIGNIA(Ascension CB/AS-1) # Holy Egg(MTP'19-R2) List of Covered Songs # If~ Hitori Omou/One's Thoughts [Nohr Ver] # You may call me Marth # Don't Speak Her Name! # Senbonzakura # And what if I can't? And what if I'm not worthy of her ideals? # Lily Lily Burning Night(Opal Opal Burning Night) # Lost In Thoughts All Alone(English) # If~ Hitori Omou(Japanese) # Mozaik Role(piano) # Aishiteru Banzai!(short ver.) # Dream Catcher - duet # Torinoko City/Urbandonment # Utopiosphere # Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Nohr English) # Smoke and Mirrors # Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! # History Maker # Love Wing Bell(MTFCB'17 R1) # unravel TV size # Daring!! # Ga1ahad and Scientific Witchery(piano ver) # Together We Ride # PSYCHIC FIRE # Ebb and Flow # Mermaid festa vol. 1 # Mermaid festa vol. 2 (vocals/violin ver) # Natsu Matsuri(YTI#E-1) # Wii Music (meme) # Not An Illusory World # Cantarella Grace Edition # Kowareyasuki # Running in the 90's (meme) # trick and treat # Berserk # Fight For Judge # DROPOUT?! string ver # Volt Shower string ver # Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana # Castle upon Sand # Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no? # End Of All # Doki Doki Forever(Collab) # Reverse Regret Message # Regret Message # I=Fantasy(JP) # Take Your Way # Self Control! # Marisa Stole The Precious Thing(April Fool's) # Divine Decree(Ablaze) # Your Reality # Tidal Rush # Theme Song(Fire Emblem Three Houses) - English # Theme Song(Fire Emblem Three Houses) - Japanese # The Heritors of Arcadia # Hana Akari no Koibumi # Shadow gate to love # Cutie Panther # in this unstable world # Bomb Rush Blush # Tide Goes Out # Raid Boss (Dragalia Lost) # Bokura no Network # Lifelight # Don't Forget # Book III Song(Fire Emblem Heroes) # Snow halation # Soldier game List of Original SongsHis playlist can be found here. The originals listed are ones that involve Luce's vocals. To see all his songs, check the playlist. # Breaking # Song of Spirits # Romantisphere # Star Shootin' Night # Long Lost Tales # Light Fades # A Distant Heartbreak # Atlantis Boy # Aquria # Sweet Lost Love / Yuri's Reality # Sweets / Natsuki's Reality # Night Shootin' Stars Gallery Luce.png Song of Spirits Luce.JPG Luce(Smoke and Mirrors).png Trivia * He can play violin and viola, as shown in his string arrangements.A notable arrangement displaying his string playing abilities is DROPOUT?! External Links * SoundCloud References Category:Male Youtaites Category:Filipino Youtaite Category:Producers